


In That Case

by periwinklepromise



Category: 3rd Rock from the Sun
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-typical alcohol abuse, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, POV Sally Solomon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Sally and Dubcek go out for drinks





	In That Case

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Sally and Dubcek's friendship, so I wrote a little thing for it

“Dubie!” Sally stood and toasted to her landlady as she entered. Thank God Harry had gotten this job at the bar instead of forcing them to get all their beer from the liquor store across the street from their attic apartment. Sure, the lights were brilliant, but it got old after a while.

Mrs Mamie Dubcek strolled up slowly, wearing bright blue leggings and a bedazzled blue sweaterdress over it, gleaming silver earrings hanging low against her shoulders. “Sally! Lovely dress, very nice,” she cooed. 

Sally smoothed the tiny red dress down. She'd bought it on her Bank of Crete card, the lovely little thing. Besides, she and Officer Don had broken up again, so she needed to be prepared to inspire him to tear his own eyes out rather than face what he'd lost. “Thanks, Dubie!”

Dubcek gave her usual tight smile, then turned to tap on the bar near Harry. “My usual, Harry.”

Sally scoffed, “You have a usual?”

“For Tuesday afternoons, you betcha!” Harry cut in, slid the glass across the bar, and plopped a cherry garnish in at the last second.

Dubeck toasted Harry and took a sip. 

Sally tossed her own drink back, then passed it over to Harry. “Another one, Harry.”

But her fake-brother/Transmitter for the mission already had another of her favorites prepared. “Margarita, on the rocks, no salt,” he confirmed.

They moved away from the bar then, hitting up the various groups of men around the bar to get even more free drinks, Sally laughing along to Dubcek's stories about her stint with runway modeling and her tryst with a racecar driver. 

When they left for the night, Sally was standing up straight through the virtue of her longstanding military prowess, and Mrs Dubcek … well, Mrs Dubcek didn't seem to be the least bit tipsy. Hollow legs, that woman had. 

Dubie got her up all the steps into the little hole she called a bedroom. 

“Same time tomorrow?” she mumbled against her pillow.

Dubcek clucked at her. “Oh, no, doll, I've got an AA meeting. Let's meet at six.”


End file.
